


Our Best

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Nothing but smut, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Virgil's had a bad day and Kayo plans on making it right. NSFW you have been warned VAYOR





	Our Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).



> This is purely down to gumnut-logic for dragging me into the Kayo/Virgil part of the fandom. Though I can't say I have any regrets.

She never truly slept when he wasn’t there, too intent on listening for him coming home. The best she would perhaps get would be a light doze, always semi-awake waiting for him to return. It wasn’t that she  _ couldn’t _ sleep without him, more the need to know he was safe after whatever disaster had dragged him away. 

 

Yet, for once, it wasn’t his absence that was keeping her awake. The thunder was loud, and right overhead, the rain like bullets against the shutters. Even when it had been a dark cloud on the horizon, she knew it would be a bad one, the kind of night where she wanted nothing more than to be safe in his arms and know he was there. 

Except he wasn’t. 

 

The last she had heard he was en-route home, his tracker moving even slower than usual across the ocean between them, no doubt a result of the storm. 

 

It seemed like forever, but finally he was down and she allowed herself to let consciousness slip that little bit more. She could have gotten up, joined him in the shower and rubbed some of the tension out of his broad shoulders. 

Except, from what she had heard on the comms, she doubted he was in the mood. 

 

When the sheets were pulled back, she turned automatically, seeking out his presence. He took her in, pulling her closed as he settled back in the pillows. It surprised her slightly that he did nothing else, not even a brief kiss to the top of her head. Looking up to him, she knew just why. 

 

His eyes were dark, not with tiredness but with anger and aggression. Part of her wondered if he was really there, or if he had left himself on the sinking rig marred by cheap materials and cut corners. A brush of her fingers against his cheek, seemed to draw him home. A slow blink and he was looking to her, the darkness shifting to exhaustion over anger. 

 

“Let me make it better?” She murmured, her thumb still stroking his cheek, hoping he would give in. 

 

He shook his head, leaning down to kiss her hair as he sighed, “Not tonight Kay.”

 

Biting her lip, she hesitated, knowing that no meant no, but also knowing what he needed more. She dropped her hand to his hip, skimming the line of his underwear. Her eyes stayed on his face, watching if he truly meant his rejection or not. It was obvious he knew exactly what she was doing, she could see it in his eyes as he looked to her with another soft sigh. 

 

“No.” He murmured, reaching to draw her hand away, kissing her wrist before placing it against his chest, “Not tonight.”

 

She shifted herself, moving up for a brief moment to kiss him, “I love you.”

 

His smile was small, little more than a slight curve at the corners of his mouth as she caught her hand with his again, “I love you too,” Drawing her back to him for a second kiss, he sighed, “I love you so much.”

 

She settled back, resting her head against his shoulder, accepting that some nights there was simply nothing she could do. 

*******

She awoke to his lips on her shoulder, his hand stroking from her chest down her side to her waist. Sighing she turned towards him, meeting his eye as he brushed her hair away from her face. 

 

“How are you feeling?” She whispered, shifting onto her back. 

 

There was a hesitation, he avoided her gaze, looking anywhere but at her. It was a defence mechanism, his way of trying to avoid burdening her. She’d seen him do it plenty of times before, yet somehow he had never won out. 

A simple touch of her fingers to his cheek was enough to draw his focus. 

 

“Tired,” He murmured, lowering his head to kiss her hair with a sigh, “sorry for last night.”

 

Her fingers trailed up his cheek to his hair, combing through its softness. She watched as his eyes closed, his entire being relaxing into her touch. 

 

“You did all you could,” She murmured to him, keeping her voice soft, “But, darling, no matter how hard you try, you can’t save them all.”

 

A sniff was the only response he gave, his eyes still closed as he bowed his head to hers. She didn’t need to ask permission to know he would accept what he had refused the night before. 

 

“You tried.” She whispered, catching his lips for a brief moment, “You did all you could.” She kissed his forehead, “You tried.”

 

An arm wrapped around her, pulling her up and into his lap as he shifted upright in the bed. Her hands gripped his hair as she caught his lips again, shifting up onto her knees to gain an advantage and deepen the kiss. 

 

He pulled away, shaking his head as he ran his hands through her hair, “I--”

 

A finger on his lips as she shook her head, “Shush now.”

 

There was no protest as she kissed him again, her hands trailing down the back of his neck to his shoulders. Each change between scars was subtle yet clear beneath her fingertips, she knew them all, had them memorised without having to feel them again. Bringing her hands around she held his arms, stopping him before he tried to take hers. Still, he didn’t protest. 

 

She had to smile as she felt the shift beneath her, his arousal obvious and her aim on the way to success. Her hips rocked against his, making him groan against her lips. It was almost music to her ears, and certainly helped with her own arousal as she trailed her lips along to the corner of his mouth and along his jaw. She allowed him to take her waist in his hands, steadying her as she rocked against him more. 

 

There was a sweet spot on his collarbone, her favourite place to tease him. He must have known that was where her lips were headed, his sigh a clear indicator of him having given in entirely to her. Teeth grazed down the sensitive skin of his neck, right over his jugular, pausing to kiss and nip before continuing down to that sweet spot. 

It was already marked, but it was old and fading. To start with it had been a joke between them, that she was marking what was hers. Except now, she made a point of making sure there was always one mark or another left, just to be clear. 

 

She heard him swallow, and smiled as her lips hovered, teeth brushing up and down his collar. If she waited long enough, teased and tormented, she knew he would demand it. If he wasn’t in the mood for games and waiting, he would tell her. If he needed to say something, she would listen. 

She knew what he needed though, it wasn’t quick and rough, and it wasn’t slow and sweet. There was a middle ground, though she was sure some would argue, somewhere where she could play rough and sweet all at once. Where she drew things out as long as she dared before finishing in the rough, hard way she knew he would come to need. It had taken time, but she was a quick learner. All she had to do was pay attention to him and, for her, that was easy. 

 

His erection was straining now, poking her thigh in a constant reminder of what he was waiting for. Not that she would forget. 

Her hand trailed down his chest, nails sharp against his skin. A soft hiss escaped his lips as she reached his hip, making her glance down. Bruised, a splotch of black and blue right beneath her fingertips. Pulling away from his collar, she slithered down his body, her lips brushing against his chest briefly before ghosting over the bruise. 

 

“Let me make it better,” She whispered, looking up to him with wide, innocent eyes through her lashes. Her hands were already tugging at the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down his hips to his legs. Taking his length in her hand, she watched his head fall back against the headboard, his eyes closed, his jaw tight. 

On other nights his hand might have reached for her hair, drawing her in to encourage or pace her. She knew she was in full control as he took the sheets in his hands instead. 

 

Her thumb brushed over his tip, the reaction rippling through his body, tensing every part of him. Keeping her eyes on his, she lowered her head, trailing her tongue up the underside of his shaft. Just from the way his jaw twisted, she knew he was close. She had been right all along, he had needed it, even if he had denied it the night before. 

 

“Fuck,” He ground out, before she could take his tip in her mouth, “Kay. Enough.”

 

She watched him, not moving from where she was as her hands stroked up the insides of his legs. Perhaps he was right, perhaps it was enough, or perhaps she could push a little further. 

 

Her hands pinned his hips, hardly with her strength, but the signal was enough for her to control him. Lowering her head again, she took him in her mouth, tongue swirling around his tip, teasing just the way she had with the ice lolly two days before. His chuckle was low, breathy, but she heard it, and she knew he was remembering too. Then he was tensing again, even his control reaching its limit as his hips pressed against her hands in an automatic reaction. 

Kayo wasn’t the kind of woman to give in so easily though, still she teased, running her tongue back down his length before pulling away completely. 

 

He groaned at her absence as she stood off of the bed and turned her back on him. There was a reason she kept a stash of the foil packets in the bottom drawer. 

 

Each movement was deliberately slow as she swayed her hips and bent at her waist, her hands trailing down her legs before going to the box stashed in the corner of the drawer. His second groan was louder, and she knew it had everything to do with his view. As she straightened, just as slowly, she dragged her hands up her legs, over her hips, along her sides and up her neck. She only paused once her hands were in her hair, pushing it up as if she were shaking it out after a long day. 

 

Looking over her shoulder she smiled, satisfied with what she was seeing. Turning, she crawled up the bed, a lioness stalking her prey. He was panting, beyond ready for what was about to come. Using her teeth, she ripped the packet, well practiced in the art of seductive protection. He twitched beneath her as her hands rolled down his length, and she briefly wondered if she had pushed too far. 

Virgil had more control than that though, and she knew he wouldn’t fall at the last hurdle. 

 

Once again straddling his waist, she ran her hands through his hair, nails combing through the soft strands. She kissed his forehead and down his nose, pausing for a moment as she brushed his cheek before taking his lips. 

It was a relief to her, she realised, to finally have him inside her. Too focused on him, she hadn’t realised how apparent her own desires had become. 

Her head stayed against his, but she had to draw her lips away. Even after all that time, it still took her breath away. He kept kissing her like she had, along her cheek, down to her jaw and neck. His hands were on her hips, pushing her back as his head dipped down, dry lips scratching the sensitive skin of her breasts. She swallowed to stifle her moan, not that it mattered. His laugh was low, but vibrated across her skin, sending shivers down her spine. 

 

Forcing herself back upright, she rocked her hips against his, her hands fisting his hair as she did. His lips were replaced by teeth, mouthing her skin, leaving his own mark on the swell of her breast. Where he has resisted, she gave in, pushing him closer to her, encouraging him on. Her breath caught as he rocked his hips to meet hers, shifting the sensation, throwing her off. 

It didn’t take her a moment to react, pushing herself down on him further, causing him to growl against her chest. She held him there as his arms wrapped around her, holding on like a lifebelt, drawing her closer to him. 

He was close, she knew, not from the way his hips has lost all rhythm, but from how he held her, as if he were afraid to let go. She held onto him just as tight, not daring to allow an inch between them for when he did finally let go. She wished she could hold him tighter. 

 

Bowing her head to his hair, she kissed his scalp, one final act of tenderness as she whispered, “Let go.”

 

They carried on for a few moments more, both their bodies acting on pure instinct and need, one reacting to the other without any thought involved. All it took was for his lips to graze over her nipple, enough to send her back arching into him as she tipped over the edge. The world spun around her as she pulled him into her. Nails dug into his skull as she pulled at his hair, not daring to let go. He was quick to follow, burying everything he could further into her, holding on for dear life a life boat in the wave.

She held him too, feeling him beneath her as he rode it out. His frame shook, and she wasn’t sure of the cause. Combing her fingers gently through his hair, she kissed his scalp again, still dazed from her own wave it was all she could do to wait for him.

 

When he did look up to her, there were tears on his cheeks. She was quick to wipe them away with her thumbs, smiling sadly to him as she leant down for a brief kiss. 

 

“Better?” She murmured against his lips, not daring to pull away. 

 

He nodded, sighing softly, “We can only do our best.”

 

Smiling, she brushed his cheek again, “I would never ask any more of you.” 


End file.
